Zim's First Love!
by invaderzimfannumber1
Summary: This is a sequal to Zim and Gaz together at last. When the evil forces of the Matrixsys return to destroy the univers it is up to Zim and Dib to find the Utopian princess and save the day. After rescuing her Zim feels stange new feelings is he feeling lov
1. Stones of Destney

Hello my fellow fan fiction people this is my fourth story. I strongly suggest that you read the other three in order or you will not get it. Here is the order Cool Zim, The Stacker that came from the Stars, and Zim and Gaz together at last. They are all really good so don't worry. I do not own Invader Zim I just own all of the new characters in here. Enjoy.

Zim's First Love!

Setting 1 Irk

This episode takes place after the trial episode if you want to find out more about the trail episode then go to this website scratchpad./wiki/TheTrial and read about it.

-Red- We were so close to finally getting rid of Zim. That trial should have shield his fate.

-Purple- I know (He turns to an Irken scientist who is working on some control brains) How are the repairs coming Phil?

-Phil- Not so good sirs they just keep blabbing on and on about Zim.

-Red- Could this day get any worse? (An Irken Massive crew member storms in through the doors)

-Irken Massive crew member- Sirs I bring terrible news.

-Red- What is it now?

-Irken Massive crew member- Foodcourtia has been taken over.

-Red- What who would dare go up against the Irken empire.

-Purple- Yeah hu hu.

-Irken Massive crew member- Well sirs it's the Matrixsys they're back.

-Red and Purple- What, Ha-ha

-Red- You really had us going there now who conquered Foodcourtia?

-Irken Massive crew member- A the Matrixsys sirs they've escaped from the black hole.

-Purple- No that's impossible we're all doomed. (starts freaking out then Red slaps him.)

-Red- Keep it together man. You (Points to the Irken Massive crew member) send out message 203 to all invaders and a copy of the stone tables at ones.

-Irken Massive crew member- Yes sirs! (Gives a salute and runs off)

-Red- Wait stop, Aw man it's too late.

-Purple- What's wrong?

-Red- It's Zim what if he cracks the code he'll probably ruin everything.

-Red and Purple- (They both look at each other and start laughing)

-Red- What was I thinking Zim cracking that code. Ha-ha

-Purple- Yeah that is pretty funny. Hey someone's making donuts.

-Red and Purple- Whooo!

Setting 2 Dib's house.

-Dib- At last I've finally fixed the remote link to the camera inside Zim's house. I can only hope that he hasn't found it yet. (An image of Zim not in his disguise appears on the screen. He is working on Minimoose in his kitchen Gir is standing next to him with out his disguise on. Near Gir there is a floating tool box) Yes your ignorance will be your downfall Zim.

-Zim on screen- Gir pass me the wrench.

-Gir- Yes Sir! (He salutes in duty mode and gives Zim a hammer)

-Zim- Gir this is not a wrench this is a hammer do I have to do everything myself? (He grabs a wrench from inside the tool box) Well despite your interferences Gir, the modifications on Minimoose are done. And with his new programming I will destroy all mankind. Ha-ha…

-Dib- Oh no Zim not on my watch.

-Announcer- (Zim continues to laugh when a TV comes down from his ceiling and the announcer from "The Nightmare Begins" appears on the screen) Attention all Irken invaders stop what you are doing at once. (Zim looks at the screen and drops his wrench) The day that we have all dreaded is here.

-Zim- Oh no please don't tell me that it's…

-Announcer- Yes the Matrixsys have escaped from the black hole.

-Zim- Nooo this can't be happening, that's impossible. (starts freaking out then the TV slaps him)

-Announcer- Get it together soldiers there is still hope. You have each been sent a copy of the stone tablets. All you have to do is crack the code and find Crystal. But act swiftly the Matrixsys have already conquered Foodcourtia.

-Zim- Yes! Oh I mean, oh no.

- Announcer- It won't be long before they conquer the rest of the Irken Empire and then the whole wide Universe. Good luck soldiers. (The screen goes blank and goes back into the ceiling, and then the stone tablets appear floating with some kind of green ray around them.)

-Gir- Oooh…(reaches for the stones but Zim snatches them away.)

-Zim- No Gir these are not for you.

-Gir- Ah give me give me give me.

-Zim- No now go play with your pig friend or something eles, I have work to do.

-Gir- Okie-dokie (He leaves the room in a happy run)

-Zim- (he looks at the Stones) Hey wait a minute these are Earth symbols. Which means that I'm the only invader that can crack the code. Which means that the fate of the entire universe rest in my hands. Ha-ha!

-Dib- No the entire universe resting in Zim's hands this is insane.

-Zim- Computer bring me the human dictionary. (A big book drops on Zim's hand and the massive weight makes him fall down)

-Computer- Sorry about that P.S. I have located a camera with in the base.

-Zim- (Zim gets up) Great what else could go wrong? Computer initiate seek and destroy plan two forty-one I haven't the time to deal with Dib's nonsense.

-Computer- Yes Sir.

-Dib- Wait Zim I can help you (the screen goes blank) Zim can't possible crack that code on his own, I can't believe I'm saying this, but I've got to go help Zim save the universe. (Runs to Zim's house)

Setting 3 Zim's TV room.

Zim is out on the floor with the stones out in front of him the dictionary is beside him.

-Zim- This is pointless Gir. I've exhausted every word in the human dictionary and nothing works. (He pushes the stones across the floor in frustration.) What else could go wrong? (the alarms go off)

-Computer- Security breach intruder detected… (A mangled Dib crals through the door)

-Dib- Zim call off the gnomes I can help you crack the code.

-Zim- Ha I knew it was your camera that I found.

-Dib- Well yeah who else knows that you're an alien.

-Zim- Hmm good point but I don't need your help now get out. (he starts pushing Dib out the door Dib tries to resist)

-Dib- Wait Zim you said the writing was human who better to figure it out then a human.

-Zim- (He stops and thinks) Hmm… no an invader will not except help from a worthless human like you. Now get out. (Start to continue pushing Dib out but then they hear some weird noises coming from behind them. They look to find Gir and Minimoose near the stones which are now floating and doing weird things.) Gir what did you do?

-Gir- I played with the rocks. (A light shines in Gir, Minimoose, Zim, and Dib's eyes. Reviling to them the sight of an Utopian hologram.)

-Utopian- Greetings oh wise and powerful Irken you have cracked the code.

-Zim- I knew I could do it, I'm a genius.

-Dib- Hey! Your robot was the one that cracked the code Zim.

-Zim- Silence!

-Utopian- He's right human time is of the essence the fate of the universe rest with the four of you. You must all work together. Use this tracker to locate the princess Crystal. (An image of the tracker appears) As for the location of Utopia that information will be lagged into your brains have fun saving the universe. (The image and the light is gone all that is left is the stones and the tracker)

-Dib- Wow that was amazing.

-Zim- Yes yes I'm sure it was (says this as he adjusts his wig on his head) Now if you'll excuse me, Gir, Minimoose, and I have work to do. (Grabs the tracker and starts to leave)

-Dib- Wait Zim weren't you listening we have to work together.

-Zim- Ha-ha me the superior Zim work with you Ha-ha why should I take you?

-Dib- Because if you don't I'll just follow you in my ship our destroy your base while your gone. Take your pick.

-Zim- Curse you!! Alright you can come. Minimoose put this into the transmitter and send it to the tallest then meet us in the double seat voot cruiser. (Hands Minimoose a Disk from his pocket)

-Minimoose- Meep (Takes the disk and puts it in the transmitter and then floats of to catch up with Zim and the others.)


	2. An Unlikly Alley

Setting 1 Inside Zim's cruiser

Zim is working on the locator in the cruiser Dib is sitting next to him. Gir and Minimoose are sitting behind them. Zim, Minimoose, and Gir all have their disguises on Minimoose is dress as a toy airplane.

-Dib- Zim what are you doing?

-Zim- I'm hooking the locator up to the cruiser's navigational system.

-Dib- Are you sure that's safe.

-Zim- Of course it's safe. Do not question Zim! (Zim pushes a button and the cruiser flies out of control into space. It flies insane for a while then it starts driving normally) You see Dib it worked I'm a genius.

-Dib- You're not a genius Zim you almost got us killed.

-Zim- You can never understand my amazing brain Dib.

-Dib-Your brain is not amazing Zim you…

-Zim- Silence you tiny brain I want it clear that when this is all over you and I will go back to being mortal enemies.

-Dib- Of course Zim I would not have it any other way.


	3. An Irken History lession

A few minutes later

-Dib-You know Zim you haven't told me who the Matrixsys are or who this Crystal girl is. It would be nice if I knew what we're up against.

-Gir- Yeah who are they? Who are they? Who are they?

-Zim- Here educate yourselves and leave me alone at once. (he passes them each a video transmitter, that looks like those film things that you look throw and use a switch to skip between film, that he got from the glove compartment)

-Dib- What is this. (Holds and looks at it with confusion.)

-Zim- It's a video transmitter it will answer all your stupid inferior questions. Now if you don't mind I'm trying to make sure that we're going the right way. So pipe down, all of you.

-Dib- O.k. awkward. (He puts on the video transmitter and is instantly exposed to a movie slide show of Irken history which you are about to read.)

-Narrator- Hello transmission viewer you have selected Irken basic history 234 keep the video transmitter over your eyes at all times and enjoy the ride. (it begins) In the beginning there were three main great and powerful power hungry races. The Irkens with all of their advanced weapons and technology, the Utopians with their magnificent powers and superior know how, and the Matrixsys with their great powers and war machines. At first they got along great. That is until the leader of the Matrixsys, Doom, got too power hungry for his own good. He began using Utopians especially ones of royal blood to power his machines. This made the Irkens very mad. You see the Utopians are the Irkens mates. In fact the Utopians look very similar to the Irkens the only difference is the Utopians are born with the Utopian symbol on their forehead and their antenna don't look like the Irken's they have little different colored clips on them, which they don't develop on their antenna till their powers set in. You see at first they are born with either bows or bandanas on their heads. Any way as I was saying when the first Irken and Utopian touched most of the Irken and Utopian pods of today came to be. Seeing this as too much of a problem the Irkens and the Utopians decided to take special percussions to insure that their royal blooded youth or any youth for that matter would not mate until the time was right. That is why Irkens and Utopians always wear gloves to insure that there is not an over population of Irkens and Utopians. When they do mate one of two things can happen one a lot of Irkens and Utopians are born or a mix is born it all depends on the type of Irken. But I'm probably boring you with this history lesson lets get back to the action. So as I was saying the Irkens were really mad at Doom. Soon an all out war between Doom and the Irkens along with the Utopians broke out. It raged on for many years finally the Irkens and the Utopians defeated Doom by sending him and the rest of the Matrixsys into a black hole. The battle was over but the Utopians were not convinced that they had seen the last of the Matrixsys. So they decided to hide their planet and send the pod that contained their future princess Crystal, who was going to be the most powerful Utopia ever and possibly their only hope to defeat Doom, to an unknown planet. Even her gardens did not know exactly where they were going but they hid the location in the mystical stone tablets which writing would take the shape of that plant's writing symbols and reveal the location of Utopia and Crystal to the ones that cracked the code. Personally the Irkens thought that the Utopians were being silly taking all these special precautions I mean Doom is gone right? Or is He? End transmission.

-Dib- (Dib and the others took off the video transmitter) Wow that was amazing.

-Zim- Yes yes I'm sure it was now give it back. (He snatches it away from Dib) This is not a toy for an inferior human like yourself. Gir, Minimoose give me yours too. (Minimoose gives Zim his with no resist Gir on the other hand hides his behind his back) Gir give it.

-Gir- Give what?

-Zim- Gir give it now. (He jumps to where Gir is sitting and grabs for the video transmitter the struggle between Gir and Zim causes the cruiser to crash down and they land next to a cave.)


	4. A Daring Escape!

Setting 1 outside of the cave

Dib and Gir are standing outside of the cave.

-Gir- Whooo do that again.

-Dib- Are you insane why does Zim keep you around you nearly killed us. (Dib is about ready to attack Gir when Zim and Minimoose come out of the cave. Zim has the locator in his hand)

-Zim- Well the repair bot should have the cruiser up and running by the time we get back with Crystal. We're just lucky that the crash did not break the locator. We'll have to look for Crystal on foot though. Lets go! (Zim and the gang start looking for Crystal with the locator)

A few minutes and miles later

-Dib- How far do you think it is to Crystal's base Zim?

-Zim- I'm not sure but according to the locator we should be their right about (He bumps into the building in front of them) now. (He slides to the ground. He gets up and yells at Dib) Why didn't you tell me that there was a door in my way.

-Dib- There was. Hmm I didn't notice.

-Zim- You are… never mind this is obviously Crystal's base.

-Dib- Really I had no idea that this was her base, I mean it looks exactly like the other houses in this area. I would of never guessed if you hadn't told me.

-Zim- I know it looks great doesn't it? We Irkens and Utopians pride ourselves on our intricate disguises.

-Dib- I was being sarcastic Zim. It looks nothing like the other houses around here in fact it looks completely out of place. (It looks like a big business building and all of the other houses look like other normal neighborhood houses) If I wasn't trying to help you save the universe, I would make a commit about this and…hey don't leave me behind. (he notice that Zim and the others had already gone in. He runs in after them and it is very dark inside.) Why is it so dark in here Zim?

-Zim- I have a pretty good idea, but I hope I'm wrong.

-Dib- O.k. you do that I'm going to ask those humans over there if they can turn up the lights.

-Zim- No wait Dib. (He jumps on Dib and shoves him in a door to another room.)

-Dib- Jesus Zim what did you do that for?

-Zim- Here look through these at what you call humans. (He gives Dib these Alien binoculars Dib takes them and looks out the door at the scene. At first all he sees is the same scene he had seen before. He sees three humans crowded around a knockout Utopian girl. He suspects that is Crystal. Crystal has blue eyes, a striped long sleeve blue and light blue dress on, her pak is light and dark blue, and she has the Utopian fetchers she is very pretty. Of course Dib can't see what color her eyes are because they're closed. I'm just giving you a description. Then the scene changes the humans transform into these evil Aliens they look like Grim Reapers but you can't see their faces and they each have a Reaper weapon.)

-Dib- Huh what are they?

-Zim- Dark Knights they're Doom's flunkies.

-Dib- How did you know?

-Zim- I can see throw any alien's pitiful disguise.

-Dib- What about Tak's?

-Zim- That was different.

-Dib- Ah huh sure it was.

-Zim- Silence Gir hand me the flash light.

-Gir- Yes sir. (gives Zim a flashlight.)

-Dib- A flashlight you've got an entire arsenal of alien weapons and you bring a flashlight are you insane? Hey where are you going? (Notice that Zim was already heading out the door)

-Zim- Pipe down and watch me amaze you. (Walks out)

-Dib- (Yells at him from the door) This is stupid Zim.

-Zim- (Walks up to one of the aliens and tugs on his clothes) Excuse me.

-Dark Knight 1- What do you want human? (They all look at him)

-Zim- Oh nothing just this. (he takes the flashlight out from behind his back and shines it in the Dark nights' eyes)

-Dark Knights- Ah my eyes. The horrible light. (They cover their eyes and their disguise comes off. Zim grabs Crystal and puts her on his shoulder. He starts running but one of the nights grabs his hand.)

-Dark Knight 1- I've got you now, give use back the girl. Hey wait this is a glove. (that's right Zim had gotten away by slipping off his glove)

-Dark Knight 2- They're getting away.

-Dib- I don't believe that worked. (He and Zim and the gang are running for their lives. Zim is touching Crystal without his glove on.)

-Zim- Well of course it worked Dark Nights can't stand bright lights that's why they where in here with the lights turned down. They were waiting for the sun to go down you stupid human. (They almost reached the door but then the 1st dark night yells)

-Dark Knight 1- Robots stop them they can't be allowed to leave.

-Robots- (Two big and deadly looking Robots get in Dib's and Zim's way to the door) Surrender or be destroyed vile humans. (They hold guns out)

-Zim- Never! Minimoose activate your new programming.

-Minimoose- Meep (In a saluting way and fires some kind of ray that comes out of his eye's or windowsill since he is disguised as a airplane at the robots and they instantly fall to pieces. Minimoose, Gir, Zim, and Dib run out and head for the cruiser.)

-Dark Knight 1- Oh no they got away the bass is not going to be happy about this.

-Dark Knight 2- No maybe he won't mind lets just salvage what we can and report back to him when the sun goes down.

-Dark Knight 3- We're all goanna die (He cries)


	5. The Sickness!

Setting 1 Zim's Space Station

Zim and Dib are sitting in these hovering chairs like the one Zim was sitting in the "Future Dib" episode they are near the main controls. Zim is putting on a new pair or gloves and he no longer has his disguise on. Then Dib asked.

-Dib- What did you do to those robots back there Zim?

-Zim- I used Minimoose's new programming to deactivate them.

-Dib- Hmm… that must have been what he was working on this morning.

-Zim- What was that?

-Dib- Oh nothing.

-Zim- Hmm…

-Dib- So do you think she'll be alright.

-Zim-(He turns to where Crystal is lying still unconscious on a levitating bed with Gir and Minimoose near by. They no longer have their disguises on) Don't worry your inferior human brain about her Utopians don't die so easily.

-Dib- What do you think they did to her?

-Zim- (He says these lines very slow and sick like) I'm not sure but what ever they did to her. I'm curtain that the Utopian doctors can fix it we just have to get to Utopia and soon. That's why I'm setting coordinates for Utopia in the hyper drive so we'll be there in no time at all.

-Dib- Zim are you O.k. you've been acting weird ever since we saved Crystal even for you.

-Zim- (Yells) I'm fine. (Says these line slow and sick again) There now all I have to do is press this button… (He faints on top of the unusually large red button that activates the hyper drive)

-Dib- Zim what's wrong with you. (He tries to shack Zim awake, then the speed of the hyper drive pushes them back to the back of the wall.)Ahh…(Finally they come out of hyper drive and Utopia is in view. It is a beautiful planet. Dib looks up after the experience and is relieved to see that they made it to Utopia until the Utopian start firing at them that is.) Zim wake up they're shooting at us you have to tell them to quit it.

-Wisest-(Then an image of the Wisest appears on Zim's screen. She looks like tallest purple although she is a girl. If you go to the website I told you to go to in the being and go to the bottom you can have a better idea of what see looks like. Her antenna look like all the Utopian antenna's. She is like the tallest all though she is the wisest and the leader or Utopia. And the symbol on her forehead is the same symbol as all of the other Utopians have.) Unidentified craft identify yourselves or be destroyed.

-Dib- (Dib runs up to the screen in a panic) No wait don't do that. Hi my name is Dib of the planet Earth. You're probably wondering what I'm doing here. Well I'm here with Irken invader Zim and Crystal and…

-Wisest- Wait back up, if what you're saying is true then where is the Irken?

-Dib- That's what I've been trying to tell you he's unconscious and no matter what I do I can't wake him up.

-Wisest- Oh no! Now human I need you to think very carefully did Zim and Crystal ever come into contact with each other with out Zim's or Crystal's gloves on.

-Dib- Yeah Zim's glove was off, but what does that have to do with anything?

-Wisest- Oh no how stupid do you have to be, what's the point of making these rules if they don't even follow them. (she signs) Land your craft we'll have to rush those two to the hospital wing right away.

-Dib- But what's going on? What's wrong with Zim and Crystal?

-Wisest- There's no time to explain just land the craft already.

Setting 2 Utopia.

Utopia is this big and beautiful planet with flowers and a big and beautiful castle in the middle with a big force field around it. Utopia looks like a fairytale land that's why it's called Utopia. Dib, Gir, and Minimoose walk into the castle. Dib and Gir are pushing Zim and Crystal on levitating stretchers. When they get to the main hall in the castle they are greeted by the Wisest and two hospital dressed Utopians.

-Wisest- (She looks at Zim and Crystal then turns to the hospital dressed Utopians) Take these two to the hospital wing striate away.

-Hospital Utopians- (They salute her) Yes Ma'am!

-One of the Hospital Utopian- (He grabs Zim stretcher is about to leave then stops) Um bye the way Ma'am the Tallest have arrive they're waiting for you in the waiting room. (Then he leaves for the hospital wing)

-Wisest- Good they'll want to hear about this we had better go to them. (she gets ready to go then Dib gets in her way)

-Dib- Wait what's going on here? What's wrong with Zim and Crystal? I think I have the right to know. (Then he notices that the Wisest had ignored him and was headed to the waiting room.) Hey wait up.

Setting 3 the waiting room.

The waiting room looks like a big room with a big red couch in the middle. Red and Purple are sitting on the couch enjoying some Irken cola. There are a couple of Massive crew members with them. When the Wisest and Dib come in they get up and get ready to talk. By the way Gir and Minimoose are off who knows where doing who knows in the Utopian castle.

-Wisest- Tallest you honor us with your presents.

-Red- Yes I'm sure we do now tell us which one of our brilliant invaders cracked the code?

-Wisest- Um It was um…(she turns to Dib) excuse me human what did you say his name was again?

-Purple- Human? Oh no please don't tell me it was…

-Dib- Zim!

-Red and Purple- Ha-ha

-Purple- How could Zim crack anything this must be some kind of joke.

-Dib- It's no joke didn't you get Zim's message he sent one right before we left.

-Red- We did not get any massage from him.

-One of the Massive crew members- A actually sirs Zim did send us a transmission you just ignored it because…

-Purple- Yes yes that's all well and good, but if what your say is true then where is Zim?

-Wisest- That's the other bad news sirs. You see Zim and Crystal came into contact with each other without Zim's glove on.

-Red- What how stupid do you have to be to take off your glove when you're handling a Utopian. I mean…

-Dib- Hey it wasn't Zim's fault one of the Dark Nights took it off of him while we were rescuing Crystal. Wait why am I defending him? (then Dib completely loses it and stars saying lots of sentences about how he is mad about being ignored by all of these alien scum. And while he is saying this a hospital Utopian comes in and tells the tallest something.)

-Hospital Utopian- A sirs Zim and Crystal are awake they're waiting for us in the hospital wing.

-Red- Good lets go to them.

-Hospital Utopian- And there is something else. (He whispers to the tallest the bad news which you will find out later.)

-Red- Great as if things weren't bad enough all ready. (signs) Let's go. (They head for the door but Dib gets in there way.)

-Dib- Wait will some one please just tell me what is going on here?

-Red- Look large headed kid if you'll just pip down for one minute and follow use to the hospital wing we'll explain everything to you, Zim, and Crystal. O.K.

-Dib- O.k. but my head's not big.

-Red- If you say so.

Setting 4 hospital wing.

Zim and Crystal are sitting on these two hospital bed like at our hospitals. They have hospital smacks on over their regular clothes and they are playing an alien ship shooting game on a big T.V.

-Crystal- I've got you now Zim, you'll never win.

-Zim- Never I will defeat you Crystal. You can't beat the amazing Zim. (the screen goes blank) Hey who dares to unplug the game I was wining.

-Crystal- No you weren't.

-Zim- Yes I was.

-Hospital Utopian- (he is holding the plug) Pip down you two. (The tallest, the Wisest, and Dib come in)

-Zim- (Drop his controller at the site of his leaders and salutes) My Tallest.

-Crystal- (Does the same at the site of her leader) My Wisest.

-Purple- (looks at the game) O.K. I want to know why they were playing a game they're in a hospital for crying out load!

-Crystal- Oh Zim hocked it up when the medics left us. I mean it was so boring in hear I thought I was going to explode.

-Zim- Me too and I was winning.

-Crystal- No you weren't, I was.

-Wisest- Will you two forget about the game for one minute. Do you two have any idea how serious your situation is?

-Zim- No they didn't answerer any of our questions.

-Crystal- Yeah when do I get to start blasting the Matrixsys with my amazing powers?

-Zim- And why did I faint like some pathetic human?

-Wisest- Well Zim, when you touched Crystal without your glove on you set off the bonding process.

-Zim and Crystal- (They look at each other and then look away in disgust) Uwwa!

-Wisest- Yes it is uwwa but it is also a good thing. It means that Zim you where given some of Crystal's powers. That's why you fainted you couldn't handle it at first.

-Zim- You mean I have some of Crystal's powers. Neat! I've got to try them out. (He stretches out his hand like he is getting ready to fire a beam from them but nothing happens. He looks at his hands) Hey nothing happened. (then points to the Wisest.) Explain yourself to Zim.

-Wisest- Well Zim that's what I've been trying to tell you before you and the human rescued Crystal the Matrixsys made her powers dormant. You and Crystal can't use them unless you feel some kind of cosmic emotion or the Matrixsys use you in their gun. You two will have to stay here with in the castle force field until we can fix what they did.

-Crystal- Well this is just great. (She jumps down from her bed and rips off the smack and turns to Zim) Come on Zim if we're going to be stuck here we might as well take a tore.

-Zim- Count me in anything to escape the boredom of this room. (He does the same thing and follows Crystal out the door)

-Purple- Wait Zim, Crystal you can't just. Owa did anyone think to stop them.

-Wisest- Calm down Purple they won't leave the castle grounds. Why don't you and Red go back to Irk and hold up the front line while we try to fix what the Matrixsys did to Crystal.

-Red- She's right lets go.

-Purple- O.K. I can't believe that our faits rest with those two.


	6. Strange New Feelings!

**Setting 1. Throughout the Utopian castle**

Zim and Crystal are walking around the castle, talking and site-seeing.

-Zim- So what was it like being stuck on Earth for your entire life? I mean, I've been on that horrible planet for over a year now and every minute I was there was unbearable. So I can only imagine what it was like for you.

-Crystal- Oh, don't even get me started on the revolting humans and their horrible planet. Every minute I was on that planet was pure torture. The food was terrible. The rain kept causing me so much horrible pain. Oh, and my guardians were so annoying. It was always "Don't destroy this," or "don't destroy that," or "we're not here to invade we're here to hide." It was so annoying. There was even this human girl that would not leave me alone, she kept saying how she was going to expose me and I wasn't even doing anything.

-Zim- Oh boy, do I know how that feels. Ever since I landed on Earth there has been this obnoxious big-headed kid who won't quit destroying my most brilliant plans to annihilate all mankind. (He stops and realizes.) Oh no, Dib, Mini Moose, come on. (He grabs Crystal's hand and they start running).

-Crystal- Zim, what's wrong? Who is this Dib and Mini Moose of which you speak?

-Zim- He's the kid I told you about.

-Crystal- You mean you brought him with you? Why?

-Zim- It wasn't my fault he was exposed to the message, and he threatened to destroy my base while I was gone, if I didn't take him with me.

-Crystal- Huh the fiend!

-Zim- Yes, and now he's probably taking this opportunity to destroy my robot Mini Moose's new programming. The programming that would help me conquer all mankind.

-Crystal- In that case we'd better hurry.

Setting 2 In the hall.

They find Dib in a hallway in the castle. He has a deactivated Mini Moose in one hand and a tool in the other.

-Zim- Dib, give back Mini Moose, he's mine. (Dib sees Zim and Crystal and starts to run but Crystal trips him)

-Crystal- (She grabs Mini Moose from Dib and hands it to Zim) Here you go Zim.

-Zim- (He grabs Mini Moose) Thanks, Crystal. (Then he examines Mini Moose.) Oh no. Just as I suspected. Dib you destroyed Mini Moose's chip.

-Dib- (He gets up) Yes I did Zim and now you can't destroy all of the… (He notices that Zim and Crystal are ignoring him they're turned away from him, and looking at Mini Moose) Hey, are you two even listening to me?

-Crystal- Sorry about your robot, Zim.

-Zim- It's o.k. (He pushes a button on Mini Moose who comes back to life and hovers above them) Look, he still works and I could probably make a new chip or something.

-Dib- (Dib tries to get their attention) Hey Zim, I just destroyed your newest evil plan. Aren't you mad?

-Zim- (He puts his hand out in front of Dib signaling to get away, or that he does not really care) Yes yes, that's very nice, Dib. (Then he turns to Crystal) Crystal, would you like to join me in locating my other robot Gir? I'm sure he's around here somewhere.

-Crystal- Lead the way Zim. (She follows Zim and they leave looking for Gir with Mini Moose hovering and following close behind.)

Crystal and Zim are looking for Gir. They finally find him in a hallway. At the sight of his master, Gir jumps on Zim like in the Rise of the Zit Boy episode.

-Gir- Master.

-Zim- No no no Gir, no (Gir jumps on Zim). Get off of me, Get off of me. Gir get off! (He continues screaming and running around like crazy.)

-Crystal- Ha-ha, well, I'll say one thing about your robot Zim, he sure is interesting, ha-ha. Here let me help you get him off. (She gets Gir off but then. Gir gets on her.) Ah get off of me, I am not your hugging toy. Ah. Zim, remove your robot from my head at once!

-Zim- Gir, get off of her (he pulls Gir off but he falls backward and flings Gir across the room. Mini Moose follows Gir as he leaves.)

(Song begins) Zim and Crystal look at them leave and laugh at the whole thing. Then Crystal helps Zim up and they head for the garden. Zim gives Crystal some flowers that turn out to be beautiful butterflies. They circle Crystal for a while and then fly off. She laughs at it. Zim just puts his hand on the back of his head. He's a little embarrassed. Then they find Dib in the garden as well, he is observing some alien bunnies. The bunnies look like regular bunnies, they are just green and have antlers like jackalopes. Zim thought it would be funny to scare Dib. So he did. Zim and Crystal laughed at Dib's reaction, the reaction made the bunnies hop away. Dib gets mad and pushes Zim down, then Crystal does the same thing to Dib. Then she helps Zim up and notices that something came out of Zim's Pak. It was his disguise. She picked it up with a questioning look in her eyes. Zim puts it on to show it off. Crystal shows him hers, it is just as obvious as Zim's, having short of straight black hair with blue wavy highlights, a curled bang, and blue contacts. Her green skin and symbol on her forehead still show. The two of them laugh at their disguises and the stupidity of the humans. Then, after they put their disguises back in their Paks, they head for the picture booth and took some photos. First they took two individual pictures then they took a funny one together where they both made silly faces, and finally a good one where both of them smiled. After that they headed for the drink machine. Zim puts some money in but nothing happens, so he bangs on the machine. Crystal kicks the side and two drinks come out. The two of them cheer the drinks, Zim takes a sip of his and Crystal sprays him with her drink. So he does the same to her, the two of them just laugh and laugh. They get the stuff off with some paper towels and throw them away and hold each other's hands as they walk some more. Then there appears black shadow heart around them. (Song ends. The song I am talking about is this song.)

**-Zim- I never had this feeling before. She gives me shakes and shivers I can't ignore And I see that there's more now than just conquering the Earth**

**-Crystal- I don't remember ever feeling this way in the past. I'm thinking of him first and of myself last, and how happy I want him to be.**

**-Zim- It's amazing someone in my life just might be loving me I didn't know that I could feel this way**

**-Crystal- It's so crazy something in my life is better than a dream I didn't know that I could feel this way**

**-Zim- She makes me warm and happy inside**

**-Crystal- He smiles and I get dizzy and starry-eyed**

**-Both- All these feelings I have, have me asking**

**-Crystal- Can this be love?**

**-Zim- Can this be love?**

**-Crystal- It's crazy**

**-Both- I can hardly speak**

**-Crystal- Whenever he**

**-Zim- Whenever she**

**-Both- says "hi"**

**-Zim- I didn't know that I could feel**

**-Crystal- I never dreamed that I could feel**

**-Both- I Didn't know that I could feel this way.**

Well, that is the song that was playing from where I wrote "Song begins" to where I wrote "Song ends". I did not make up, the song it is from Lady and the Tramp 2 with some of my own alterations. That is why I did not give them any lines, it was a montage. Just so you know, I'm a sucker for the whole Disney love song thing, now let's get back to the story.

-Dib- (After Crystal had pushed Dib, he had been following the two of them. He saw them spray each other and walk away, holding each other's hands, and he was just so confused.) What's going on with those two, this is insane.

-Narrator- Little did Dib know that Zim and Crystal were falling in love, and this love was so powerful that they did not have time to deal with Dib's brand of stupidity.

-Dib- Hey I'm not stupid.

-Narrator- Yes you are.

-Dib- No I'm not, and who are you?

-Narrator- I am the narrator of this story and I'm trying to do my job, so be quiet and let me finish.

-Dib- Well maybe I would if you would stop being so mean.

-Narrator- Will you just shut up already Dib, no one likes you.

-Dib- (he sticks his tongue out at the narrator)

-Narrator- Yes, well same to you. So as I was saying before I was so rudely interrupted, meanwhile back on the Matrixsys ship, the Dark Knights were wishing they could be anywhere but where they were. Because ever since they had told Doom about their failure, he had been exposing them to millions upon millions of flashlights. (In all my brilliances I forgot to tell you all what Doom and the Matrixsys look like. Doom has very scary features. His right eye is stitched closed and it is constantly bleeding a little. His left eye is very dark it looks like ours not like Zim's and you can see his eye's veins and they are always glaring at you. His head has these two ram horns on it. His skin is dark green. His teeth are like rashers. His tongue is like that of a snake's. He is very tall. He wears a black outfit with the Matrixsys' symbol right in the middle. He has a purple sash and black pants and boots his nails are sticking out of the boots. He wears a red cape with black stripes on it. and he has some gray thorns coming out of his back that he uses to shock his enemies to death. He also has some gray throne armor on his hands and he has the Matrixsys' symbol on his forehead. If you want a better look then go to my deviantart page. As for the rest of the Matrixsys they all look like him just not with those same scary fetchers. They are all shorter than him. Their skin is a lighter green then his too. They all have the same horns on their heads. And they all wear different clothes. Well, that's what the Matrixsys and their very scary looking leader look like, so lets get back to the action.)


	7. The Matrixsys' plan of Doom!

Setting 1 the Matrixsys' ship

-Dark Knights- (Dark Nights are in this room that has a clear window, so Doom can look at their torture. Ever so often flashlights attached to some robotic hands will shine in their eyes. The room is about as dark as Crystal's base was, so it has the same effects.) Please Master no more flashlights, they hurt us so bad. Ah… Please, we're sorry have mercy. Ah my eyes, help.

-Doom- You should've thought of that before you let two humans outwit you.

-Dark Knights- We could not help it, please release us.

-Sarge - (Just then an army dressed Matrixsys comes into the room were Doom is) Uh sir.

-Doom- What is it?

-Sarge- We've been able to repair one of the robot's cameras and I think you might want to take a look at this. (Doom follows him into another room, there is a big T.V. screen in the middle. There are some scientist-dressed Matrixsys in the room too.) Go ahead, show his greatness what you found. (One of the Matrixsys pushes a button on a remote that is in his hand. Instantly an image of Zim holding Crystal without his glove on and Dib, Gir, and Mini Moose beside him appears on the screen.)

-Doom- (Sighs at this site) Release the Dark Knights, I think they might want to see this. A minute later the Dark Knights are pushed in to the room. They fall but get up at the site of their leader)

-Dark Knights- Oh thank you Master, for releasing us…

-Doom- Yes, that's very nice. Now look at the screen and tell me what you see.

-Dark Night 3- (The others don't want to answer, so he does it) I see a human boy with a skin condition holding the Utopian. Sir! (He salutes)

-Doom- (Looks annoyed he signs) Computer remove the fake eyes and wig on the screen if you will. (Instantly Zim's disguise comes off on the screen.)

-Dark Knight 3- Huh, an Irken. No wonder he was able to best us.

-Dark Knight 1- Don't worry sir, we will do better next…

-Doom- No, none of your excuses. Guards, take them back to the torturing chamber.

-Dark Knights- (Guards burst through the door and drag the Dark Nights) Oh no please, sir, anywhere but there, please have mercy. (They are dragged out the door as they continue to scream for mercy)

-Doom- (Takes another look at the screen.) Hmm, an Irken, and he's touching the Utopian without his glove on. This means that the bonding process has begun. Hmm, Sarge, (Sarge salutes) bring me the glove that was recovered at the scene. We'll use it to track down this Irken and the Utopian.

-Sarge- (He salutes and goes to retrieve the glove)

-Doom- (He looks at the screen again) I'm looking forward to meeting this Irken. (He laughs a very scary evil laugh, and we zoom into the image and then the screen changes to a new scene.)

Setting 2 Back on Utopia

Zim and Crystal are standing outside of Crystal's bedroom door.

-Crystal- Well, today was great, wasn't it? You know, aside from what happened this morning, ha-ha, are you going to be alright?

-Zim- Yeah, unlike you Utopians we Irkens don't sleep. The very thought of it is… (Crystal kisses him on the cheek and he says this next line like he is in love) revolting.

-Crystal- (Zim looks all goo-goo eyed. She is peeking outside of her door) Well, I'll see you tomorrow.

-Zim- Bye. (He waves a little and she closes the door, and then Zim slaps himself) What's wrong with me? (His communicator comes out of his Pak) Gir, Mini Moose, meet me in garden now!

Setting 3 the garden.

It is night time Gir, Mini Moose, and Zim are standing in the garden within the force field. Zim is walking back and forth, he looks very confused.

-Zim- What is going on with me? No matter what I do, I can't stop thinking about Crystal and now, when she just kissed me, I felt I felt… I don't know what I felt.

-Gir- Aw, Master in love. Master in love. Master in love.

-Zim- Gir, stop it, I am not in love. Irkens can't feel love. Only defectives can feel love and Zim is no defective.

-Gir- Ohh… (He is looking at something)

-Zim- What are you looking at? (He turns to where Gir is looking and sees Crystal walking in a kind of daze. She is headed for outside the barrier.) Oh no, Crystal, what is she doing? She's walking outside the barrier. (He runs to her, gets in front of her to and try stop her) Crystal, what are you doing we have to get back inside the barrier before it's too late. (He pulls on her hand but she does not budge)

-Scout- (Then a Utopian scout runs into the garden. He sees Zim and Crystal) Zim no, get away from her. (It's too late the Matrixsys have beamed Zim and Crystal aboard their ship.) No, they're gone, we're all doomed. (He kneels and stretches out his hands in sorrow.) Doomed!

a105f05e-640e-4ee8-b278-903d53ccdc0c

Y2:a105f05e-640e-4ee8-b278-903d53ccdc0c


	8. Dib's plan of Action

Setting 1 the Matrixsys' ship

Zim and Crystal are at Doom's mercy on the Matrixsys' ship.

-Doom- (he takes a look at Zim) So you are the Irken boy who bested my knights. I must say I expected you to be a lot taller.

-Zim- I'm not short.

-Doom- Of course you aren't. Guards take him down below and hook him up to the machine. I'll deal with the Utopian up here.

-Zim- (Guards come in and drag Zim out) No Crystal. (He struggles) Release me, release me, or suffer the wrath of Zim. (He continues as they drag him throw the doors leaving Crystal with Doom.)

-Crystal- No Zim, come back. (She turns to Doom) You'll never get away with this, Doom.

-Doom- Ha-ha, now that's funny. You're at my mercy and you're making threats. Ha-ha. Guards strap her into the machine (The guards grab Crystal by the hands) while I set coordinates for Irk.

-Crystal- (she gasps at what Doom said)

-Doom- That's right, the 1st planet that we're going to destroy with your help is Irk.

-Crystal- No, you can't do this.

-Doom- I can and I will. Ha-ha…

Setting 2 back on Utopia

The tallest are on this big screen in the middle of the room where Dib and the Wisest are. They had just told them what happened.

-Purple- Oh man, we should've just held them hostage or something. I knew this would happen.

-Wisest- With all due respects, sirs, according to the scout, it wasn't their fault. The Matrixsys had used a siren call on Crystal, she could not resist it. And Zim was just trying to save her.

-Red- That may be true, but it doesn't change the fact that we are now at the mercy of the Matrixsys.

-Purple- Does anyone have a plan, anyone at all?

-Dib- Oh, I have a plan.

-Purple- Anyone at all, anyone, come on!

-Dib- Hey, I said I have a plan. Man, I am sick and tired of all you alien scum always ignoring me. Just because I'm a human does not mean that I don't have ideas. I'm not as stupid as you think.

-Red- OK human, let's hear your plan.

-Dib- Thank you! OK, as I was saying a few weeks ago, Zim was captured by this obsessed alien girl named Silvia.

-Purple- Yes yes, we already know about that, Zim sent us a transmission.

-Red- What's your point, human?

-Dib- My point is that, in order to save him, me and his insane robot thingy had to use my bio signature goggles.

-Purple- And?…

-Dib- And they still have Zim's DNA in them, so we could use them to find him and Crystal and save the universe.

-Wisest- That's actually a good plan, but you'll need some help. (She grabs at this communicator thing.) Julie, get in here!

-Julie- (Instantly a Utopian burst through the door. She has a camou dress on and an army hat. Her antennas are coming out of the hat. She has red eyes. And all of the Utopian features. Her Utopian clips are camou colored, by the way and she is taller than a standard massive crew member but not taller then the Wisest. She salutes to the Wisest.) Yes my Wisest, you summoned me?

-Wisest- Human, meet Julie. She is the top-ranking officer in the Utopian army. She will assist you in saving Crystal and Zim. Good luck to the two of you. (Dib and Julie leave.)

-Red- Our fates rest in the hands of a human boy.

-Purple- We're doomed!

a105f05e-640e-4ee8-b278-903d53ccdc0c

Y2:a105f05e-640e-4ee8-b278-903d53ccdc0c


	9. An Exsiting Rescue!

Setting 1 on Julie's ship

Julie and Dib are sitting in these levitating chairs. Dib is wearing the goggles. He and Julie are covering their ears, or holding in Julie's case her antenna, because Gir is yelling and doing all sorts of insane things in the background.

-Julie- Why did you bring him along?

-Dib- I thought he could help.

-Julie- If by help you mean destroying my antenna sockets then, yes he's doing a great job.

-Dib- (he turns to Gir) Will you just shut up!

-Gir- Okie-dokie.

-Julie- Why didn't you do that sooner?

-Dib- I didn't think it would work.

-Julie- (Signs) So, how much further is it to the Matrixsys' ship?

-Dib- Not much further, according to the goggles, we should be there soon.

-Julie- A Dib I think that's it. (She points to this hug ship. It is impossible to miss.)

-Dib- I knew that. We'd better put the ship in stealth mode. (He pushes a button and their ship turns invisible.)

-Julie- Ok, but how will we get in there?

-Dib- We'll use that vent over there.

-Julie- Good thinking, but we'd better hurry because according to these coordinates, they're headed straight for Irk.

-Dib- You mean Zim's home planet?... Maybe we should wait.

-Julie- Dib!

-Dib- Alright, it was just a joke.

-Julie- It wasn't very funny.

-Dib- I thought it was.

-Julie- You…Oh whatever, we don't have time for this. Let's just go!

-Dib- Ok man, you aliens can't take jokes very well.

-Julie- Be quiet, we have to hurry. Irk is running out of time.

-Dib- Alright we're going.

-Julie- Finally!

Setting 2 The Matrixsys' ship

Zim is strapped into a machine. His arms are strapped in like on the Incredibles, when they were captured by Syndrome. There is this big thing on his head. It looks like a brain switcher but it's not, it is used to suck the powers out of him. There is a small power line coming out of the top of it and it goes up to the ceiling. The Dark Nights are there with him.

-Ship's Computer- Attention all personnel, Irk will be within firing range in 20 minutes.

-Dark Knight 2- Ha, what do you think of that Irken scum? Hey, are you even listening to me?

-Zim- This situation bores me, so, of course I'm not listening to you.

-Dark Knight 1- Do you have any idea what you put us through after your escape, Doom…

-Zim- Yes yes, that's very nice. Hey, I've got a great idea. Why don't you just let me go? I don't have to hang up here. You don't have to look over me. We all go home happy. Sound good? I think it does.

-Dark Knight 3- Hmm, hey, why don't we just let him go?

-Dark Knight 1- You idiot, we don't just let him go that's stupid. We will not be beaten again.

-Gir- (Then Gir flies in on Mini Moose. He has a flashlight and he is insanely flashing it in the Knight's eyes) Wee, whose whoope Weee…

-Dark Knights- Oh no, not again. Ah, my eyes. The terrible light, it's too much. Ahh… (Gir's sounds of joy and the Dark nights screaming in terror can be heard throughout this entire scene.)

-Zim- Gir, Mini Moose you're here. (Then he sees Dib come in) Oh, hi Dib.

-Dib- Hello Zim!

-Julie- Hate to break up this little reunion, but Zim, we've got to get out of here. (She pushes a button on the control panel and instantly Zim is released)

-Zim- Who are you?

-Julie- (She salutes) Sergeant Julie at your service…

-Dib- Julie we don't have time for that we've got to get out of here!

-Zim- What about Crystal? I won't leave her!

-Dib- Zim, we can come back for her later, we've got to go. Hey where are you going? (he sees Zim has already run out to save Crystal. So they all reluctantly follow Zim to try and save Crystal.)


	10. The Ultimate Sacrifice!

Chapter 10

Setting 1 back with Doom and Crystal

Crystal is strapped in the same way that Zim was and Doom and some other Matrixys are with her.

-Crystal- You'll never get away with this Doom. Me and Zim will stop you. Your pitiful attempt at destroying Irk is all in vain. Soon Zim will escape and we will destroy you all. And then…

-Doom-Will you just shut up already. Geez don't you understand the relationship between evil beings and their captives.

-Matrixsys 1- A sir.

-Doom- What?

-Matrixsys 1- We just got a report that the Irken has escaped.

-Crystal- Ha I told you.

-Doom- shut up

-Matrixsys 1- With all do respects sir she did tell you a…

-Doom- What was that?

-Matrixsys 1- Oh nothing. So what do you want us to do about the Irken?

-Doom- Isn't it obvious find him.

-Matrixsys-(They all salute) Yes sir! (They get ready to leave)

-Doom- I'm going with you this time. I won't let you imbeciles ruin my plans any longer. Plus it will give me some time away from this little pest.

-Matrixsys- O.k.…(They all leave Crystal alone)

-Crystal- I'm glad that Zim escaped. I hope he's smart and leaves me behind.

-Zim- (Burst throw the door) Now why would I do that?

-Crystal- Zim you're an idiot for coming but I'm glad you did.

-Zim- Yes yes I'm sure you are. (He pushes a button on the control panel and Crystal is released.) Now lets get out of here. (She gives him a hug, and he goes all googoo eyed)

-Dib-(Then Dib walks in and sees the two of them) Hate to brake up this little love fest, but Zim we've got to get out of here.

-Crystal- (Zim and Crystal stop hugging they are a little embarrassed. Then Crystal points at Dib in discuss and anger) Hey what are you doing here?

-Dib- I'm the one who saved Zim.

-Zim- I would of gotten out on my own.

-Dib- Sure you would of.

-Zim- Silence you tiny brain head. (they glair at each other and their heads are together like in "Tak the hideous new girl" as they glair at each other Julie walks in)

-Julie- For the love of Utopia do you two ever stop fighting? Don't you think we have more important things to worry about.

-Dib- (they stop glairing at each other) Julie's right Zim we've got to get out of here. (Doom and the guards storm in)

-Doom- No one's going any where. Guard seize them. (Guards seize Julie and Dib. Zim guards Crystal, but then she gets in front of him to talk to Doom directly.)

-Crystal- Ah Doom come to gravel in our presents, good I've been looking forward to this. Now gravel, gravel like you've never graveled before.

-Doom- That's it I've had it with you. You think you're so superior just because you think I need you for the machine. Well I've got news for you, you annoying little rat, I don't need you both for the machine. In fact I could just, say, destroy one of you then the other would absorb all the powers. And I think I've had just about enough of you. (He fires these evil red beams form his hands at Crystal. She is about to get blasted but then Zim jumps in the way. The force of the ray pushes him and Crystal against the wall. They slide down to the floor. Zim is in Crystal's arms he had gotten the full effect of the beam.)

-Crystal- Zim why did you do that, that was so stupid.

-Zim- I couldn't let him hurt you Crystal because I…I…

-Crystal- You…You…what?

-Zim- I love you Crystal… (He dies)

-Crystal- Nooo…(She holds Zim up and looks at Doom) He's dead you killed him.

-Doom- Oh too bad, I was aiming for you. Oh well. (Crystal puts Zim down she is really mad) If you don't corporate then the same fait will befall your friends over here.

-Crystal- (She looks at Doom really angry like) You killed him. He was the only person that ever understood me in my whole life and you killed him. You will pay for that. (she shoots beams from her own hands at Doom but he meet them with his own.)

-Doom- Ha I'm a little surprised that you were able to access your powers but they're nothing compared to mine in their condition. You might as well give up.

-Crystal- You have no idea what kind of mistake you made when you killed Zim. You are going to regret that. (Her beams start to get bigger and more powerful)

-Doom- What's going on you shouldn't be able to access this kind of power. (Her beams completely consumes him) Ah…(He's destroyed)

-Julie-(Instantly when their leader is destroyed the rest of the Matrixys disappear since they are all connected to him.) Crystal you did it you defeated the Matrixys.

-Crystal-(She is holding Zim's corps) So what it doesn't matter Zim is dead. (She starts crying over his body. Julie walks over to try and consult her)

-Julie- Oh Crystal I'm sorry cheer up.

-Dib- (Dib looks around at the scene. He sees Crystal crying over Zim. Julie trying to consult her and Minimoose hovering over them, looking all down and sad. Then he relies.) Hey where's Zim's insane robot thingy?

-Gir- Owwa…(Dib turns to the control panel and find Gir near the big red self destruct button) What does this button do? (He pushes the button)

-Ship's Computer- Self destruct in seated. Ship will self destruct in 20 minuets have a nice day. (count down begins)

-Gir- Yeah we're doomed.

-Dib- You idiot robot why did you do that?

-Julie- Dib leave the Sir unit alone we've got to get out of here. Come on Crystal.

-Crystal- No I won't leave him.

-Dib- But he's dead.

-Crystal- Shut up you stupid human.

-Julie- Calm down Crystal we'll take him with us. Just come on already.

Setting 2 The Massive.

The Matrixsys' ship is in full view in front of the Massive. Red and Purple are hugging each other in a panic. The armada is guarding Irk but they think it's hopeless.

-The Tallest- We're all doomed they'll never succeed. (They're crying in a panic)

-Irken Massive crew member- A sirs it appears that the Matrixsys' ship is starting to explode.

-Red- (he and purple get out of the panic) They did it, I always knew they could do it.

-Purple- Yeah me too. (The Matrixsys' ship explodes and then Julies image appears on the screen)

-Julie- (she salutes) Greetings Tallest!

-Purple- Julie great job on destroying the Matrixsys. How is everyone?

-Julie- Well you have to report back to Utopia at once. Something awful happened to Zim. (she cuts the transmission)

-Red- Could this day get any better?

-Purple- Yeah I know right.

-The Tallest- Whoo…

Setting 3 Back on Utopia

The whole gang is in the hospital wing. Zim is lying dead on a bed. Crystal is crying near his bed. Everyone even the Tallest are bowing their heads in sorrow. They still hate Zim but after hearing the story they can't help but feel sorry and shocked at the little monstrosity's actions.

-Red- Zim really sacrificed his life for Crystal's?

-Julie- Yeah he just jumped right in front of the beam.

-Purple- Wow.

-Wisest- (Goes over to Crystal to try and consult her) Oh Crystal cheer up.

-Crystal- (She turns to the Wisest still crying) How can I cheer up this is all my fault. If he had never met me he could of destroyed the horrible planet Earth and gone on with his life. It's all my fault. Please tell me is there any way to bring him back?

-Wisest- Well there is one way but it's completely suicidal.

-Crystal- What is it? (She says still sad but with a glimmer of hope)

-Wisest- Well you would have to give him all of your powers. They would disappear and he would come back, but in doing so you would kill yourself which is completely…

-Crystal- I'll do it. (She says with determination)

-All- No Crystal don't do it. (they want to try and stop her. But she pushes them out the door using her powers. Sealing the door behind them. You can hear them all banging on the door and telling Crystal to stop during this hole scene.)

-Crystal-(She lifts Zim and herself up in the air using her powers. She holds her hands out towards him and a ray starts coming out of her hands and into him. It completely surrounds him.) Zim I could never live with myself knowing that I let you die. Live on and destroy all of the filthy humans for me.

-The Tallest-(We cut to the tallest banging on the door) Crystal stop your making a big mistake. Will someone get this door open. (Instantly the door slides back into the wall. The tallest fall and look at the scene. Crystal is gone and Zim is still unconscious on the bed. Dib rushes over the tallest and slaps Zim awake.)

-Zim- Owa, Dib how dear you defile my face with your filthy human hand. What did you do that for? You Shall pay filthy human. Hey wait a minute how am I still alive and where's Crystal?

-Dib- A Zim I don't know how to tell you this but Crystal sacrificed her life to save yours

-Zim- What no, why did she do that. That was so stupid she should of just let me die. (he starts crying)

-The Tallest- Yes she should of just let you die. (They're crying too)

-Wisest- Get a hold of yourselves you three. Crystal may be gone but so are the Matrixsys it is time to return to our normal lives. Zim you must return the human back to Earth and complete your mission.

-Zim- (he sniffs a little and gets a tear from his eye and talks very sad like) I guess you're right. Come on Gir, Minimoose, Stink Beast lets go home.

Setting 4 Dib's house

Zim is dropping Dib off at his house with the cruiser it is night time.

-Dib- (he gets out of the cruiser) Zim I'm so sorry about...

-Zim- Don't talk to me human filth. Just leave Zim alone. (Zim leaves in the cruiser headed for his base. Dib looks at him leave in shock.)

-Dib- Wow I've never seen him like this. (He takes out a camera from inside his pocket) I did record the whole thing, but now I don't even feel like showing it. I wonder if he'll ever get over what happened.

The End…


End file.
